Unsere Geschichte
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Hanya cerita aneh buatan author sinting bernama Sakurai Yuichii/Bad Summary/Fict ini dibuat untuk membuka event Inazuma Eleven/#InaIreRenaissance Day1


Inazuma Eleven © LEVEL-5

Disclaimer : Chara bukanlah milik saya. Tapi OC dan plot murni hasil kerja otak sebleng saya

Warning : mengandung unsur kegajean tingkat akut, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur mainstream dan ngebut de el el.

Pair : kali ini NOPAIRING *mungkin

A/N : Fict ini Yui buat untuk meramaikan event InaIre Reinassance. Event yang diadakan untuk **mencoba** meramaikan kembali fandom Inazuma Eleven

-oOo-

 **1\. Kencan**

Sore ini seperti biasa anggota tim sepak bola Inazuma Japan sedang mengadakan latihan sore. Namun hari ini pelatih mereka Kuroiwa Ryusei tidak ada di tempat. Menurut info beliau sedang ada urusan jadi mereka tidak hadir untuk mengawasi anak didik mereka yang _ketjeh_ itu /Oke authornya sinting emang\

Semuanya berlatih dengan semangat. Yah walaupun tidak semuanya sih. Karena bisa kita lihat seorang Kusaka Ryuji sedang pundung di pojok bench.

"Ada apa dengan Kusaka, Tenma?" Tanya Shindou

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dia sudah seperti itu sejak Mizukawa-san mengumumkan bahwa kita ada latihan sore ini," Jawab Tenma

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Minaho?" Tanya Tetsukado

"Hmmm.. kurasa ini permasalahan yang serius," Jawab Minaho mengelus dagu

"Semua juga tahu kalau itu, Minaho. Kalau bukan masalah serius kenapa Kusaka sampai seperti itu," Ujar Matatagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ini merupakan fenomena yang jarang terjadi," Ujar Mizukawa ikut dalam topik pembicaraan

"Kusaka-kun terkenal sebagai biang onar. Masa sih dia bisa seperti itu," Ujar Aoi

"Mungkin masalahnya berat," Ujar Ibuki menambahkan

"Kudengar dia ada rencana kencan dengan Konoha-chan hari ini. Tapi gagal karena ada latihan," Jawab Sakura tenang seraya mengemut lollipop pemberian Aoi

"HEEEEHHH?!"

Detik itu juga mereka sadar ternyata seorang preman macam Kusaka Ryuji bisa galau karena kencannya gagal.

 **2\. Ketika Tsurugi gugup**

Seperti biasa Inazuma Japan mengadakan latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan persahabatan mereka dengan tim Resistance Japan. Kenapa mereka mengadakan latihan? Tentu saja ini karena mereka masih menyimpan dendam atas kekalahan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kekalahan itu meninggalkan luka yang membekas di hati mereka, benar bukan?

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku pada tim songong itu!" ujar Tetsukado mantap

"Aku juga. Aku benar-benar mual mengingat muka sombong mereka," Tambah Minaho

"Mereka bertingkah seolah-olah mereka yang terbaik dari yang terbaik," Ujar Manabe menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot

"Tapi mereka semuanya _ketjeh_ ," Ujar Sakura _innocent_

"SAKURA!"

"Aku hanya bercanda," Ujar Sakura dengan cengirannya

"Tsurugi kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenma menyadari bahwa teman baiknya itu sedikit aneh

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsurugi

"Tidak apa-apa tapi kau terlihat gugup Tsurugi," Ujar Shindou

"Tsurugi-kun kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Aoi

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang merenungi roda kehidupan," Jawab Tsurugi

'Hah?'

Seluruh Inazuma Japan bingung mendengar ucapan striker biru ini.

"Maksudmu apa Tsurugi?" Tanya Matatagay eh Matatagi

"Aku sedang menikmati euphoria yang melandaku karena hendak bersua dengan teman lama," Jawab Tsurugi

Semua minus Tsurugi speechless mendengar jawaban aneg Tsurugi.

"Kurasa dia sedang gugup karena akan bertemu dengan Hakuryuu," Bisik Shindou pada Tenma

"K-Kurasa begitu," Ujar Tenma ragu

Well, tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran Tsurugi Kyousuke bukan? Jadi biarkan saja dia bermain bersama imajinasi liar miliknya.

 **3\. Tahu**

Karena tidak bisa menampung kekuatan aura Nobunaga yang besar, Shindou terus melakukan latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Dia sering menghilang untuk pergi berlatih. Tak peduli saat pagi, siang bahkan malam hari. Dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Raimon. Padahal dia bukan lagi seorang kapten, tapi mungkin dia masih merasa bahwa ia juga memikul tanggung jawab kapten mungkin? Siapa yang tau pemikiran maestro _ketjeh_ ini bukan?

Siang itu, seperti biasa Shindou melakukan latihan di sebuah lapangan sendirian. Oke, sebenarnya kita tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia sendirian karena sebenarnya di balik sebuah pohon duduk seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang dengan santainya tiduran disana dengan suara pantulan bola sebagai pengiring tidur. Kouhai kurang ajar memang. Bukannya membantu senpainya berlatih, dia malah asyik tidur. Bukankah kouhai seperti itu perlu di hajar sampai babak belur? Tapi jangan. Wajah Tsurugi (yang katanya) tampan dan _ketjeh_ itu bisa ternodai.

"Takuto-sama,"

Suara lembut itu menghentikan latihan Shindou sesaat. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Okatsu yang tersenyum lembut dengan sebuah kotak makanan di tangannya.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah?" Tanya Okatsu

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di rerumputan hijau menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut kulit mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu," Jawab Shindou berdusta

"Ada kalanya hal seperti itu terjadi," Ujar Okatsu kemudian membuka kotak makan yang dibawanya

"Makan tahu putih murni akan membuat hatimu menjadi putih murni juga, dank au akan merasa lebih baik lagi," Lanjut Okatsu menawarkan tahu buatannya

"Arigatou," Ujar Shindou seraya tersenyum tipis

Dia kemudian mulai memakan tahu buatan Okatsu tersebut.

"Okatsu-san, ini—"

"Tahu buatan keluargaku memang terkenal, Takuto-sama," Potong Okatsu seraya tersenyum

"Ah ya, kau benar. Dan ini—"

"Jika kau ingin lagi aku bisa membuatkannya lagi untukmu. Kau bisa memakannya setelah latihan," Ujar Okatsu kembali memotong ucapan Shindou

"Aku tahu Okatsu-san, tapi tahu ini keasinan," Ujar Shindou lelah karena ucapannya terus dipotong

"HEH?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Okatsu. Dia pasti sungguh malu karena sudah promosi dan ternyata tahu buatannya keasinan, ya kan?

 **4\. Merah**

Aku Midorikawa Ryuuji. Dulu aku sangat suka warna merah. Sangat menyukainya. Karena merah mengingatkanku padanya. Dialah orang yang selama ini menemani hidupku. Selalu ada untukku disaat aku butuh. Dia selalu datang ketika aku menangis. Kiyama Hiroto, kekasih hatiku. Aku menyukai warna rambutnya, merah. Akan selalu menyukainya

" _Ryuuji kau ingin naik bianglala?" Tanya Hiroto_

" _Heh? Boleh?" Tanya Midorikawa balik_

 _Hiroto tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu, "Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untukmu?"_

 _Ucapan Hiroto tentu saja membuat wajah Midorikawa memerah._

" _Kau sangat lucu jika wajahmu memerah, Ryuuji,"_

" _Mou~ Berhenti menggodaku, Hiroto," protes Midorikawa_

" _Tapi kau suka kan?"_

 _Midorikawa memukul bahu kekasihnya itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya._

" _Hei! Berhenti memukuliku. Jika kau terus melakukannya kapan kita naik bianglala?"_

" _Baiklah, ayo cepat!"_

 _Hiroto tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan Midorikawa menuju wahana romantis yang disebut bianglala itu._

" _Tadi sangat menyenangkan! Aku bisa melihat seluruh kota dari atas sana!" ujar Midorikawa senang_

" _Pemandangannya sangat indah darisana bukan?" ujar Hiroto_

" _Kau benar. Pasti akan lebih indah dan menyenangkan jika kita naik bianglala saat festival musim panas. Kita bisa menyaksikan kembang api dari sana," ujar Midorikawa tersenyum memandang langit biru_

" _Kalau begitu kita kesini lagi saat festival musim panas, kau mau kan?" tawar Hiroto_

 _Midorikawa menoleh dan menatap Hiroto dengan sorot mata yang sangat bersemangat._

" _Benarkah?!"_

" _Bukannya sudah kukatakan, apa yang tidak untukmu, hm?"_

" _Janji ya?"_

" _Janji."_

 _Midorikawa bersorak senang. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan keindahan kembang api yang akan dia saksikan nantinya._

" _Ryuuji kau jangan mengkhayal sambil jalan. Nanti tertabrak," nasihat Hiroto_

" _Iya..Iya.. Aku tahu,"_

" _Hiroto lihat ada penjual es krim!" seru Midorikawa menunjuk penjual es krim di seberang jalan_

" _Kau ingin membelinya?" Tanya Hiroto_

 _Midorikawa mengangguk bersemangat sebagai jawaban._

" _Ayo kesana," Ajak Hiroto_

 _Mereka pun bergegas menyebrangi jalan menuju ke penjual es krim tersebut._

" _Kau ingin rasa apa, Ryuuji?" Tanya Hiroto_

" _Vanilla!"_

 _Hiroto kemudian memesan satu es krim vanilla untuk Midorikawa dan satu es krim coklat untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Setelah mendapat es krimnya Midorikawa segera berlari menyebrangi jalan lebih dulu._

" _Hati-hati Ryuuji!"_

 _Midorikawa tidak mendengarkan Hiroto dia tetap berlari menuju jalanan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Hingga teriakan dari Hiroto dan beberapa orang disekitarnya membuatnya sadar akan truk yang sedang melaju kencang kearahnya._

" _RYUUJI AWAS!" Hiroto berseru panik_

 _Dia membuang es krimnya ke sembarang tempat dan berusaha menyelamatkan Midorikawa._

 _Midorikawa sendiri masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi._

 _Yang ia tahu, ia melihat Hiroto berlari kearahnya. Dia juga mendengar seruan dari orang-orang juga decitan ban dan setelah itu semuanya gelap._

 _Saat membuka matanya hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna merah. Warna kesukaannya. Namun dia menemukan kekasihnya itu memeluknya dengan berselimutkan warna merah. Darah. Itu yang ada di benak Midorikawa._

" _H-HIROTO! BANGUNLAH!"_

" _R-Ryuuji, syukurlah kau selamat," Ujar Hiroto pelan_

" _H-Hiroto bertahanlah,"_

 _Hiroto menggeleng pelan. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan sang kekasih._

" _Ryuuji, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu melihat kembang api dari biang lala saat festival. Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Maaf jika aku terlalu sibuk hingga terkadang mengabaikanmu. Maaf jika—"_

" _TIDAK! Kau akan selamat. Kita bisa menyaksikan kembang api bersama,"_

 _Hiroto tersenyum lemah. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri kepelukan Midorikawa._

" _Tetaplah hidup dan bahagia, Ryuuji,"_

 _Hiroto kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

" _TIDAAAKK!"_

Aku selalu menyukai warna merah—

Tapi itu tidak lagi sekarang. Aku membenci warna merah. Akan selalu membencinya sampai kapanpun itu.

 **5\. Pernyataan Cinta**

"Ayolah Kariya.," pinta Tenma

"T-Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kariya dengan wajah memerah

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin seperti ini terus kan? Senpai sudah mau lulus," Ujar Hikaru mendukung Tenma

"TETAP SAJA TIDAK MAU!" seru Kariya antara kesal dan malu

Hei siapa yang tidak malu jika dipaksa menyatakan perasaannya bukan?

"Hai Tenma, Kariya, Hikaru," Sapa Kirino yang kebetulan lewat

"Halo senpai~" sapa Tenma dan Hikaru riang

Sedangkan Kariya? Dia sedang membatu ditempat dengan wajah memerah.

"Kariya? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kirino bingung

"T-Ti-Tidak senpai. A-A-Aku b-baik k-kok," Ujar Kariya gugup.

Keringat mulai berjatuhan di pelipisnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat kurang baik," Ujar Kirino sweatdrop

"Kirino-senpai, selamat atas kelulusannya," Ujar Hikaru

"Terima kasih," Ujar Kirino tersenyum lembut

"A-A-aku h-harus p-pergi, J-jaa," Ujar Kariya kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan setan

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Kirino bingung

"Sedang terombang-ambing oleh gelora asmara, senpai," Ujar Tenma tenang

Kirino kembali sweatdrop. Kenapa kouhai-nya ini sinting semua?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi," Ujar Kirino kemudian berlalu

Tanpa di komando Tenma dan Hikaru segera mengejar Kariya yang sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dan mereka menemukan pemuda berambut hijau tosca itu sedang meringkuk di perpustakaan.

"Kariya-kun, apa kau ingin Kirino-senpai lulus tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu?" Tanya Hikaru

"Kariya, Kirino-senpai tidak tahu apa-apa dengan perasaanmu. Kau tidak lihat dia tadi khawatir padamu. Mungkin saja dia menyimpan rasa padamu kan?" ujar Tenma menyemangati

"Bagaimana kalau aku di tolak?" Tanya Kariya

" _Berarti itu sudah takdirmu,"_ Batin Tenma dan Hikaru bersamaan

Tapi mereka tidak akan setega itu pada teman sendiri bukan?

"Kirino-senpai tidak akan menolakmu. Dia kan orangnya tidak tega-an," Ujar Hikaru

Kariya terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah aku akan mencoba," Tekadnya bulat

Tenma dan Hikaru menghela nafas lega. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri mereka juga khawatir dengan keadaan mental Kariya nantinya jika ia ditolak. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik mereka mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kariya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar mencari Kirino. Mereka kemudian bertemu dengan Shindou di perjalanan.

"Shindou-san lihat Kirino-senpai tidak?" Tanya Tenma

"Kirino? Ah, kurasa dia ada di taman belakang—"

Belum selesai Shindou menjawab mereka sudah _ngacir_ duluan ke taman belakang.

"—sedang pacaran dengan Tsurugi," Sambung Shindou

Shindou termenung sejenak tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya

Tenma, Hikaru dan Kariya sedang berada di taman belakang. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Mereka reflek bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati Kirino sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama Tsurugi. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi (bagi Kariya) Tsurugi duduk bersebelahan dengan Kirino dengan tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang pemuda cantik itu. Oh ya! Jangan lupa Kirino yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ace Striker Raimon itu.

Well, Kariya kau harus segera memunguti puing-puing hatimu yang berserakan itu agar tidak menganggu pemandangan. Kami tahu kokoro mu pasti sakit, tapi terkadang takdir itu kejam bukan?

"Kok Tsurugi sama Kirino-senpai yah?" Tanya Tenma

"Aku juga bingung," Sahut Hikaru

Hening sesaat. Hanya suara jangkrik yang sesekali terdengar berusaha memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.

"AH AKU INGAT!" ujar Tenma bersemangat

Untung saja ia masih menjaga suaranya sehingga tidak terdengar kedua sejoli yang sedang bersama itu.

"Ingat apa, Tenma-kun?" Tanya Kariya

"Tsurugi sama Kirino-senpai kan emang pacaran," Ujar Tenma

"HAH?!"

"Oh iya ya. Kok aku bisa lupa," Ujar Hikaru ikutan

"Maksud kalian apa?" Tanya Kariya

"Kariya kau minggu lalu tidak datang latihan yah? Saat itu Tsurugi menembak Kirino-senpai di depan semuanya. Dan mereka resmi pacaran," Ujar Tenma seraya tersenyum polos

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, Kariya-kun. Gomen ne," ujar Hikaru dengan tampang watados

Ingin rasanya Kariya menonjok kedua temannya ini. Mereka yang memaksanya untuk menyatakan rasa pad Kirino tapi ternyata mereka sudah tahu kalau Kirino sudah ada yang memiliki? Untung saja Kariya masih kuat hatinya. Untung juga ia masih bisa bersabar kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah membuat wajah imut temannya ini babak-belur sedari tadi.

 **-FIN-**

Hai semuaaaa… Yui balik lagi dengan fanfic aneh ini. Maaf yah kalau kurang bagus..Alurnya maksa banget yah? Kependekan? Typonya banyak? EYD-nya banyak yang salah? MAAFIN YUI.. YUI HANYA AUTHOR SEBLENG YANG MENUANGKAN IMAJINASI SINTING DALAM FANFIKSI INI… Pasti kalian ngerasa aneh kan karena hanya ada 5 cerita aja? Padahal biasanya itu orang-orang buat lebih dari ini? Terus kalian juga aneh kan karna awal-awalnya pendek eh pas yang terakhir panjang? Dan pasti kalian ngerasa ini gaje banget masa iya dalam satu chapter ada 5 cerita yang gak saling bersangkutan. Iya kan? Aduuhh… Maafin Yui… yaaakk..

Berikut ini penname author-author yang **mungkin** (soalnya Yui belum dapat kabar terbaru mereka jadi publis fanfic juga atau gak) berpartisipasi dalam event ini.

 **=Kagayaku Hoshina**

 **=Lychees Crescent**

 **=Sakuki Devy**

 **=Ayakira SanOmaru** _(fanfiction dia mungkin dipublis melalui akun Kagayaku Hoshina tapi bisa aja dia publis sendiri jikalau tidak terkena Ipo-chan lagi)_

 **=Usagi Yumi** _(fanfiction dia dipublish melalui akun saya, Sakurai Yuichii-ini juga belum pasti tergantung dia-nya ngirim fanfiknya atau gak)_

 **=Fuukazeaa**

 **=Nichola Arisue**

 **=Ran Kuraudo**

Mohon REVIEW-nya minna~


End file.
